1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to decoy reels and more particularly pertains to a new decoy reel attachment for suspending a weight from a floating decoy to help keep the decoy upright in the water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of decoy reels is known in the prior art. More specifically, decoy reels heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,340,192; U.S. Pat. No. 1,789,649; U.S. Pat. No. 2,747,814; U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,099; U.S. Pat. No. 3,224,706; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 359,898.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new decoy reel attachment. The inventive device includes a casing with a base wall and a perimeter side wall extending around the base wall of the casing to define an interior space of the casing. A spool is rotatably mounted in the interior space of the casing. A holding sleeve is outwardly extended from the perimeter side wall of the casing. A elongate flexible line is wrapped around the spool. The flexible line has an outer free end outwardly extending from the spool through a slot in the perimeter side wall into the lumen of the holding sleeve. The outer free end of the flexible line is coupled to a weight that is insertable into the holding sleeve.
In these respects, the decoy reel attachment according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of suspending a weight from a floating decoy to help keep the decoy upright in the water.